What a night
by Suki90
Summary: -No quiero volver a sentirme así... -Te protegeré, lo prometo. RikuoTsurara ¡R&R! l REEDITADO l


**Disclaimer: **Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.

* * *

**What a night**

— ¡No…! —fue lo que gritó al instante en que se levantó. Respiraba agitadamente, lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Ese pequeño gritó logró despertar a su amiga de igual largo cabello.

— ¿Qué sucede, Yuki-Onna? —preguntó la mujer de cabello café tallándose su ojo ante el sueño. Tsurara siguió sollozando un momento hasta que logró calmarse un poco y así girar su rostro hacia Kejoro.

— No pasa nada Kejoro, sólo tuve un mal sueño —comentó.

Kejoro suspiró ante eso. Fijó su mirada en el suelo por un momento para después ver de nuevo a su compañera de batalla y amiga.

— Fue sobre el Joven Amo, ¿verdad? —preguntó preocupada. Tsurara ni siquiera contestó, lo único que hizo fue levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta— Saldré a tomar un poco de aire fresco, ya regreso.

Kejoro no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a verla salir. Su preocupación por ella comenzaba a ser más fuerte, ya habían sido varias las ocasiones en las que se había levantado de esa manera a mitad de la noche. Tsurara no le había querido decir de que trataban sus pesadillas, pero lo único seguro era que el Joven Amo era el protagonista de ellas.

Volvió a recostarse e intentó conciliar el sueño nuevamente pero la preocupación que sentía se lo impedía.

— Si me contaras lo que ves en sueños podría ayudarte, Yuki-Onna —dijo para sí antes de intentar volver a dormir.

* * *

Se le vió caminando sin rumbo. Sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas debido a ese mal sueño que tuvo; llevaba ya tiempo con él en la cabeza, y cada vez que lo tenía se asustaba cada vez más, aún sabiendo que no era nada real, al menos no ahora.

Sin darse cuenta se encontró frente la habitación de su Joven Amo. Se quedó mirando la puerta durante unos cuantos segundos antes de tocarla y comenzar a jalar de ella, quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien y así poder calmarse un poco tan siquiera.

Cuando abrió un poco la puerta se sorprendió.

— El Amo Rikuo no está… —dijo alarmada.

La habitación se encontraba vacía. Las imágenes que había visto en su sueño aprovecharon eso y se hicieron presentes en su mente de nuevo, lo que hizo que Tsurara tomara su cabeza con sus manos. La apretó un poco intentando que esas terribles imágenes se fueran.

— Tengo que buscar al Amo —susurró para sí.

Cuando estuvo a punto de irse de allí, flores de cerezo comenzaron a caer. El viento se dejó escuchar un poco, al mismo tiempo que una gruesa voz.

— Oye.

Esa simple palabra fue capaz de hacer que Tsurara se detuviera de golpe, cosa que era casi imposible cuando se proponía algo, más si se trataba de su Joven Amo.

Su corazón había comenzado a latir a un ritmo acelerado, sólo había una persona que era capaz de hacer saltar su corazón de esa manera. Giró su rostro hacia el patio, enfocó su vista hacia el Sakura que se encontraba frente a ella y lo vió. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente al mismo tiempo que un ligero sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas.

Observó con cuidado al joven que se encontraba sentado en la rama más baja del Sakura; se veía bien, sin heridas, tranquilo, con un poco de confusión en su mirada, pero nada de qué preocuparse.

— Amo Rikuo… —susurró mientras se acercaba un poco al Sakura. Sus ojos habían comenzado sentir un poco de ardor.

— Oye, ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora? —preguntó tranquilamente el joven de mirada carmesí sin moverse de su lugar esperando una respuesta. Esperó unos cuantos minutos a que su guardiana y miembro de su desfile nocturno le respondiera, pero parecía que esta se había perdido en sus pensamientos— Yu-… -se detuvo de golpe, lo que sus ojos vieron lo dejaron mudo.

Tsurara había comenzado a derramar lágrimas, no cubitos de hielo, lágrimas, eso demostraba qué tan controlado tenía ahora ella su "miedo". Rikuo se quedó observándola durante unos cuantos segundos, ¿qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Sentía un extraño dolor en su pecho. Por una razón, no le gustaba ver a la siempre feliz y enérgica Yuki-Onna, a Tsurara, tan triste… llegando al punto de llorar.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en el suelo a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

— ¿Tsurara? —preguntó Rikuo. La forma en que pronunció su nombre había sido diferente, se oía preocupación, confusión; lo que hizo que ella fijara su triste y lagrimosa mirada en él— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó directamente.

— Amo Rikuo… —volvió a decir. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue acortar la distancia que había entre ellos y rodear al centro de su vida con sus pequeños brazos, lo que sorprendió un poco al Tercer Supremo Comandante.

Se había quedado estático, jamás había estado tan cerca de Tsurara como ahora, se sentía raro… pero a la vez agradable. De momento no correspondió el abrazo, tan sólo posicionó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

— Tsurara, ¿qué te sucede? Estás comportándote de forma inusual —declaró el Nura.

— Está bien Joven Amo, está bien… —dijo más para sí que para nadie más—. Se encuentra a salvo, que alegría —esas palabras lo confundieron un poco más de lo que ya estaba. ¿A salvo? ¿Estar bien?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? —preguntó decidido a obtener una respuesta. Aunque le molestara, extrañamente, alejar a su guardiana de su cuerpo lo hizo con el fin de que ella lo mirase y le respondiera— Dime qué es lo que tienes Tsurara, es una orden —dijo esto último con firmeza.

La mujer de las nieves lo vió con un poco de vergüenza, le daba… pena tener que decirle que sólo había llorado por un sueño. Pero era su Amo y tenía que obedecer, aunque fuera vergonzoso. Con un poco de decisión comenzó a hablar.

— Es que… tuve un mal sueño.

— ¿Un mal sueño? —preguntó Rikuo.

— Sí, y en él veía… —comenzó a dudar— veía cómo es que casi había muerto cuando estuvimos en Kioto —dijo ella con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos. Rikuo no pudo más que sorprenderse ante lo que Tsurara le decía, ¿tan mal se había visto aquella vez?—. Me asusté, de verdad me dio muchísimo miedo verlo de esa forma, ver cómo Tsuchigumo lo dejó después de esa pelea fue… terrible —dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos, intentando así detener el mar de lágrimas que se venía—. No quiero volver a sentirme así.

Rikuo se había quedado callado, no sabía bien que decirle a la mujer que tenía llorando entre sus brazos.

De pronto el recuerdo de esa pelea vino a su mente; recordó cómo es que Tsuchigumo lo había dejado totalmente inmóvil por un buen rato. Pronto él de igual forma tuvo un terrible recuerdo. Su mente le mostró que cuando pudo levantarse Tsurara se dirigía hacia él, pero habiendo sido lanzada por Tsuchigumo y gravemente herida. Ese recuerdo lo atormentó, recordó bien la sensación que tuvo cuando la vió en ese estado.

Sin darse cuenta de sus acciones, sus brazos comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo femenino, lo cual sorprendió a la ojidorada.

— Amo Rikuo —dijo sorprendida, era algo nuevo que su Amo la estuviese abrazando de esa manera tan protectora. Rikuo se encontraba igual que Tsurara, más lo que lo tenía mucho más sorprendido era que el cuerpo de Tsurara no se sentía tan frio como usualmente lo hacía.

— No sólo tú te sentiste así —dijo casi en susurró—. No fuiste la única que sintió impotencia ante la situación, yo también me sentí igual que tú… me vi impotente, no pude defender a mi desfile nocturno, tampoco pude evitar que salieras tan lastimada como lo hiciste —dijo apretando un poco más el agarre.

El sonrojo de Tsurara había aumentado, ese comportamiento por parte de su Amo era nuevo para ella, más no le desagradaba. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos, ninguno atinó a decir algo hasta que Rikuo decidió romper el silencio.

— Ya no te arriesgues por mí —dijo sin rodeos, lo que sorprendió a Tsurara. La chica se alejó levemente para poder ver los ojos carmesí, los cuales parecían poseer un dejo de dolor e impotencia. La chica lo vió confundida, no entendía lo que su amo le estaba diciendo.

— ¿Cómo dijo?

— Ya no te arriesgues más por mí, ya no tienes por qué protegerme… me he hecho más fuerte, puedo cuidarme sólo —fue lo que le dijo. Tsurara se quedó perpleja, ¿ya no quería que lo protegiera? ¿A caso sería que ya no la quería cerca? ¿Le era un estorbo? Más lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro, increíble… parecía ser que esa noche quería verla llorar.

— ¿Qué ya no lo proteja? ¿Es que ya no me quiere a su lado, Amo?

Rikuo se dio cuenta de que no se había explicado bien al ver de nuevo las lágrimas de su guardiana. Con cuidado elevó su mano y con su dedo pulgar removió las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

— No mal interpretes las cosas, Tsurara —comenzó él. Terminó de limpiar el camino de lágrimas que habían quedado en su rostro—. No me refería a eso, sino a que ahora quiero ser yo quien te proteja a ti en vez de tú a mi… como te lo prometí cuando era un niño —le dijo de forma suave mientras volvía a colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica.

Tsurara abrió sus ojos completamente… un lejano recuerdo vino a ella.

— _¡Yuki-Onna! —gritó un niño pequeño, de unos 5-7 años al parecer._

— _¡Ah, Amo Rikuo! —respondió la aludida._

— _¡Zen jugó conmigo el día de hoy! —le dijo el pequeño mientras se acercaba a la mujer de las nieves._

— _Oh, ¿es enserio? ¡Se ve muy contento! —expresó ella mientras se inclinaba un poco para estar a la altura del pequeño._

— _¿Sabes? ¡Él está a favor de que me convierta en el próximo Supremo Comandante! —expresó el pequeño con mucho entusiasmo. _

_Tsurara viendo la gran sonrisa que tenía su pequeño amo fue contagiada y rió._

— _Ufufu, ¡yo también lo estoy! —comenzó— Y en lo que se convierte en un buen Comandante, yo seré quien lo proteja, ¿está bien?_

_De pronto el niño cambió de expresión._

— _¡No! —esa respuesta sorprendió a Yuki-Onna— ¡Yo voy a protegerte, Tsurara!_

_Tsurara se quedó un momento sin habla, pero después sonrió ante el entusiasmo del pequeño y le respondió._

—_Muy bien, ¡entonces por favor conviértase en un buen comandante que protege a sus amigos más importantes! —ella sólo vió como es que el niño le sonrió y asintió contento, lo que le sacó a ella por igual una sonrisa más grande._

Había olvidado por completo esa pequeña promesa que le hizo su Joven Amo, había estado tan concentrada en protegerlo que lo había ocultado en lo más profundo de su mente. Sonrió para sus adentros, recordó cuan feliz se había sentido de escuchar esas palabras por parte de su pequeño Amo, ella lo había llegado a querer mucho, ¿quién no se hubiera encariñado con tan carismático pequeño?

Pronto sintió de nuevo como es que era rodeada por los fuertes brazos de su Joven Amo. Era impresionante como es que con tan sólo un abrazo de su parte su corazón comenzara a latir más rápido, nadie más la hacía sentir así, sólo él. Cerró sus ojos y correspondió el abrazo, intentando transmitirle a su amo todo lo que ella sentía por él.

— Impresionante… —susurró el tercero. Tsurara abrió levemente sus ojos pero no se movió de su lugar.

— ¿A qué se refiere Amo? –preguntó.

— Has aprendido a manejar bien tu miedo, no estás tan fría como siempre, Tsurara —le respondió, parecía ser que estaba orgulloso, o al menos eso le dio a entender. Esas palabras le sacaron una sonrisa a la mujer de las nieves.

— Lo hice para serle de ayuda Joven Amo, no quería ser un estorbo para usted —le respondió ella apegándose un poco más al pecho de Rikuo. En él, mientras tanto, se formó una leve sonrisa.

— Hm, buen trabajo —le dijo—. Serás de gran ayuda en todas nuestras futuras batallas, sólo no te arriesgues de más —le ordenó.

— Pero Amo, si no lo hag-…

— Entiéndeme Tsurara —comenzó de manera lenta—, eres alguien muy importante para mi, y no quiero… que salgas herida de nuevo, no al menos por protegerme.

Si antes ya se encontraba roja por cómo estaban ambos, ahora era definitivo que se veía como un jitomate. La temperatura de su cuerpo estaba aumentando considerablemente. Alzó su rostro para poder verlo bien, y al hacerlo se topa con esos bellos ojos carmesí que tanto le gustaban.

— Amo Rikuo…

Dorado y carmesí se observaron entre sí. No había necesidad de decir algo, sus miradas lo decían todo: Lo importantes que eran el uno para el otro.

Repentinamente comenzaron a desaparecer la distancia que los separaba. Tsurara alzó sus manos y las posicionó en el haori azul que siempre traía Rikuo y las apretó ligeramente. Sus por lo general blancas mejillas ahora tenían un tono rojizo, poco usual en ella. Sus ojos no se despegaban del tercer heredero del Clan Nura, era imposible dejar de verlo. Rikuo no se quedó atrás, no controlando bien sus acciones rodeó la delgada cintura de su guardiana. Su mano libre la posicionó sobre la roja mejilla de Tsurara y la acarició levemente, perdiéndose en los dorados ojos de su compañera, los cuales expresaban muchas cosas, entre ellas cariño… un inmenso cariño hacia su persona.

Si eran honestos, él realmente no sabía muy bien aún qué era lo que le pasaba, qué sentimiento era ese que sólo brotaba cuando Tsurara estaba a su lado; eso le molestaba en demasía, no el hecho de sentirlo sino de no saber cómo llamarlo.

Sin siquiera notarlo el espacio que los separaba ya había disminuido casi por completo. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados, sus rostros aún estaban un poco alejados, más no tanto como para no poder sentir el aliento del otro. Sus narices estaban casi unidas por igual, lo que daba paso a que sus labios tuvieran un ligero rose. Sus respiraciones comenzaban a ser más agitadas, más aún a sabiendas de que era cuestión de avanzar un poco más ninguno de los dos lograba moverse.

— _¿Será esto correcto, Amo Rikuo? _—pensó para sí la mujer de las nieves aprisionada en los brazos del tercero. Cerró completamente sus ojos y esperó el contacto deseado. Rikuo la miró por unos instantes.

Sus ojos tenían un brillo particular, uno que surgió al no poder evitar pensar que la mujer que tenía frente a él era la más hermosa de todas. Sin saber cómo, logró mover su rostro, lo suficiente como para que sus labios rosaran casi totalmente los de ella. Ambos suspiraron ante ese contacto.

— _¿Será que yo… de Tsurara…?_ —fue lo último que pensó antes de que sus labios por fin se unieran totalmente a los de ella.

Al inicio el beso fue sencillo, inocente, sin movimiento, sólo se encontraban ahí… disfrutando del dulce sabor del otro. Más de pronto de forma inesperada buscaron profundizarlo un poco más. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse al compás de los del otro.

Pronto Tsurara sintió como es que un pequeño intruso buscaba por todos los medios posibles acceder un poco más en su boca. Sin pensarlo mucho le dio paso, y ese pequeño visitante se encontró con alguien de su misma especie con quien comenzó a jugar, lo que causó que dejara salir un leve suspiro, el cual se ahogo dentro de sus bocas.

Estaban dispuestos a continuar con ese acto que les causaba grandes sensaciones en su interior, pero el aire era vital para ellos… por lo que decidieron separarse muy a su pesar. Cuando se separaron desviaron sus miradas, ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Tsurara se alejó completamente de Rikuo, el cual no opuso resistencia ante ello, ambos estaban muy confundidos, al menos uno más que el otro ya que aún no terminaba de entender si él estaba… si lo que sentía por Tsurara era…

— Ahm, será mejor que regrese a mi habitación, Kejoro seguramente no se ha dormido por andarme esperando —fue lo que dijo mientras veía al suelo e intentaba que el rubor que había surgido en su rostro se desvaneciera un poco.

— Bien —fue lo único que Rikuo respondió.

Alzó la mirada un poco para ver la expresión de su Amo, pero se encontró con la espalda de él, se había dado la vuelta; le extrañó un poco, pero no dijo nada.

Lo que Tsurara no pudo ver es que su comandante estaba más rojo que cualquier otra cosa.

— _No deberías avergonzarte _—dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza del youkai.

— _No molestes_ —fue lo único que le respondió a su otro yo.

Se quedaron en silenció un poco más hasta que Tsurara volvió a hablar.

— Bueno… buenas noches, Amo —dijo en voz baja, aún avergonzada por la acción recién realizada. Comenzó a alejarse de allí lentamente. Subió al pasillo por el cual había llegado, pero antes de poder avanzar…

— Tsurara —dijo el nieto del actual comandante.

Tsurara no pudo más que girar un poco su rostro hacia él, aunque Rikuo seguía dándole la espalda.

— ¿Q-qué sucede? —preguntó.

— Lo que te dije era enserio… así que espero que lo cumplas —dijo Rikuo. Sentía muchas ganas de darse la vuelta y aprisionarla de nuevo contra sus brazos pero prefirió no hacerlo.

Tsurara se quedó callada unos instantes. Regresó su mirada hacia el suelo. Las palabras que había escuchado de su comandante seguían retumbando en su cabeza

"_Eres alguien muy especial para mí…"_

Sonrió ante esas palabras. Giró su rostro a Rikuo nuevamente con su pequeña sonrisa, aunque él no pudiera verla.

— Sí, lo que usted ordene Amo —le respondió Tsurara de forma alegre. Esto le sacó una leve sonrisa a la apariencia nocturna de Rikuo Nura.

— Bien, ya puedes irte —concluyó dando un gran salto para así poder llegar a la rama donde habitualmente se sentaba.

Tsurara lo vió dar ese gran salto aún con la sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando finalmente pudo ver el rostro de su Amo, el cual se giró para verla una última vez; lo vió normal… sin ningún tipo de rubor, calmado. Más Tsurara era lista y no era necesario que hubiese un rubor para saber que algo pasó ya que su mirada lo decía todo.

En efecto, la mirada de su Amo era diferente, tenía un destello especial en su mirar; una que no había antes. Sin mucho que decir se retiró. Cuando al fin llegó a su habitación intentó entrar sin hacer mucho ruido, parecía que lo había logrado pero cuando se acomodó en su futón alguien le tapó su nariz.

— Auch… ¡Kejoro! —gritó suavemente volteando a ver a su amiga.

— ¿Te tranquilizaste ya? —preguntó la mujer de cabellos cafés con una sonrisa picara.

Tsurara no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo, miró hacia el techo y rió levemente.

— Sí.

— Qué bueno que el Amo Rikuo pudo tranquilizarte —dijo Kejoro riéndose levemente. El comentario que hizo Kejoro sorprendió a Tsurara.

— ¿C-Cómo sabes que estuve hablando con el Amo Rikuo? —preguntó realmente sorprendida.

Kejoro suspiró ante ello, era increíble que no se diera cuenta de lo obvia que era.

— Eres demasiado obvia, Yuki-Onna, el único que te puede sacar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja es el Joven Amo —respondió esta volviéndose a acomodar en su futón.

Tsurara estaba sorprendida de lo obvia que era. Se alarmó, eso quería decir que… probablemente ¡El Amo Rikuo se había dado cuenta de lo que ella sentía por él! ¡Oh no, qué vergüenza! Aunque bueno, ya con ese beso… se entendían muchas cosas.

Volvió a ponerse igual de roja como cuando estuvo con Rikuo. Dios… ¿qué le diría su Amo al día siguiente? ¿Qué sentiría su Joven Amo por ella? ¿Sentiría la misma atracción que ella siente con él?

— Ya duérmete Yuki-Onna, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano —fue lo que le dijo Kejoro dándose la vuelta para así poder descansar, al fin.

— Sí… —respondió Tsurara. No le quedaba de otra, tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Rikuo observó cada paso que su guardiana dio hasta que esta se perdió de vista. Una leve sonrisa apreció automáticamente en sus labios al recordar lo que acababa de pasar hace unos cuantos minutos. De hecho aún podía sentir el sabor de esos labios rosados que había probado, y sentía la extraña sensación de querer probarlos nuevamente.

— _¿Pudiste sentirlos? _-volvió a preguntar esa voz en su cabeza.

— _¿De qué hablas? —_preguntó a su yo humano.

— _Los sentimientos de Tsurara_ —expresó el chico de gafas.

El peliblanco se quedó pensativo, él también los había podido sentir, eran demasiado fuertes como para no hacerlo.

— _La cuestión ahora es… ¿qué sentimos nosotros?_ —dijo su forma diurna. El peliblanco dejó salir un leve "Hn" en señal de burla_— ¿Qué es lo gracioso?_

— _El único que se tiene que preguntar qué siente eres tú, niño _—comenzó a decirle—. _Si no mal recuerdo te sentías atraído por Kana ¿no?_ —preguntó mientras miraba la luna llena que el cielo le permitía ver esa noche.

Su forma diurna tardó un poco en responder. Dentro de lo que cabe era cierto pero… algo había cambiado, definitivamente ya no sentía lo mismo por Kana. Era hermosa, dulce y amigable, pero ahora lo único que sentía por ella era un gran aprecio; lo que antes sentía ahora sólo aparecía cuando…

— _Cuando Tsurara está conmigo…_

— _Exacto, y eso comenzó a ser desde hace un tiempo ya_ —le dijo— _Como jamás sentí lo mismo por tu amiguita no sé muy bien si esto es lo que pienso que es, tú mejor que nadie debe saber, pero me siento completo a su lado._

El más pequeño de los dos rió divertido, lo cual sorprendió a la forma nocturna.

— _¿Qué hay de gracioso?_

El pequeño Rikuo se detuvo una vez escuchó la voz de su contraparte.

— _No te escuchaste como tú, nada serio… arrogante, sino como alguien normal, alguien que expresa sus sentimientos seguido _—dijo ya ahora calmado.

El oji carmesí cerró los ojos un tanto avergonzado por eso, ya ni frente a Tsurara se había puesto de esa manera.

— _Agh, ya cállate_ —fue lo último que le dijo. Tanta era la vergüenza que decidió que ya era el final de la conversación con su otro yo.

Las cosas que habían pasado esa noche en la mansión Nura habían sido muy inusuales, más para el próximo jefe del clan y su guardiana más fiel. No estaban seguros de si volviera a pasar de nuevo, pero de lo que ambos estaban seguros es de que esperaban que así fuera, por lo menos la parte femenina del asunto así lo quería.

La parte masculina… bueno, él tan sólo quería que para ese entonces sus sentimientos ya estuviesen claros, que no hubiera dudas.

— De lo único de lo que por el momento estoy seguro… es de que no permitiré que nadie te lastime. Te protegeré, lo prometo.

**FIN**

* * *

**Suki:** Ok, aquí mi segundo shot de esta grandiosa serie y de esta linda parejita. Si lo sé, puede que Rikuo nocturno esté muy OOC, lo siento por eso, pero es que… ¡no lo pude evitar, ¿de acuerdo? Espero que les haya gustado. Se aceptan críticas constructivas, regaños, gritos, tomatazos, etc.


End file.
